Is It Too Much To Ask
by Miss Darkness Bianca
Summary: Is It To Much To Ask From Everyone To Accept Your Decisions? When The Undertaker's Daughter Falls For Roman Reigns And Turns on her Uncle Kane, How Will Her Life Turn Out? Will She Be Happy With Roman Or Will She Leave WWE
1. Info

Name: Angelina Ashley Teddy Calaway.

Nicknames: Angie, Angel, Lina, Ash, Teddy-bear, Mini Taker.

Ring Name: Angel Of Darkness.

Ring Nicknames: Miss Darkness, Princess, Miss.

Age: 26.

Date Of Birth: January / 30 / 1987.

Titles: 1x Women's Champion, 2x World Heavyweight Champion, 2x United States Champion, 2x Intercontinental Champion, 3x WWE Tag Team Champion 1x WWE Champion.

Close Friends: Beth Phoenix, Bret Hart, Cameron, CM Punk, Corey Graves, Curt Hawkins,Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Kaitlyn, Kane, Layla, Naomi, Natalya, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker.

Friends: Alex Riley, Alicia Fox, Booker T, Chris Jericho, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Edge, Evan Bourne, Justin Gabriel, The Miz, Naomi, Natalya, R-Truth, Stephanie McMahon, Ted DiBiase Jr, Triple H, Tyler Reks, Tyson Kidd, Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, John Cena.

Enemies: Alicia Fox, Brad Maddox, Brie Bella, Christian, Cody Rhodes, Nikki Bella, Aksana, Antonio Cesaro, Bray Waytt, Brock Lesnar, Big Show, Curtis Axel, Damien Sandow, David Otunga, Eva Maria, Eve Torres, Paul Heyman, Renee Young, Summer Rea, Tamina Snuka, Vicki Guerrero, Zeb Colter, RVD, Daniel Bryan.

Frenemies: AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Vince McMahon.

Father's: The undertaker.

Uncle's: Kane.

Mother: Unknown.

Brother: Gunner Calaway.(21)

Sisters: Chasey Calaway(12)november/21/2002, Gracie Calaway(8)May/15/2005, Kaia Faith Calaway(1)August/29/2012.

Step Mothers: Jodi Lynn, Sara and Michelle McCool.

Heel Or Face: Both.

WWE Superstar.

Bio: Hello, My Name Is Angelina Ashley Teddy Calaway My Dad Gave Me The Name Teddy Because He Said I looked like a girl that would be as cute as a teddy bear and now he just calls me Teddy or bear whenever we have a family reunion or we meet each other at the Arena or when he returns to do Wrestlemania or sometimes do a tag team together, My mother is unknown I never knew her, my dad told me she died giving birth to me but he doesn't blame it on me, he said he has me to remind me of her, I'm glad he doesn't hold it against me because I kind of do feel guilty about it, anyway I have 1 brother and 3 baby sisters well they're only half related to me, they are my dads kids, Gunner is Jodi's kid and she was my step mom, Chasey and Gracie are Sara's kids and she was also my step mother and then Kaia is Michelle's kids and she's also my step mother, My Uncle Kane always played with and spent time with me when my dad was busy with the other kids, I didn't mind I knew it was hard to raise four kids back then before Kaia was born, well me Gunner started playing more with each other along with my uncle Kane, it was fun i didn't mind if I was surrounded by boys, my dad had me when he was 22 years old, in 1998 when i was 11 years young my uncle and dad realised I was into wrestling so they started training me, I made my debut late in 2005 when I was just 18 years young in the WWE, I was the youngest Diva to ever wrestle and to hold the Women's championship, I held the title sense April 2nd 2006 till September 18th 2006 when Vince Took it from me on Monday on RAW due to me getting kicked out the Diva's devision, I was to hard and to though on the Diva's I understood that because my dad and uncle trained me and they taught me to never show mercy or back down, that night On RAW Vince came out holding a contract and I signed it because I knew it was going to be more fun to go again Superstars, anyway our family always gets together on My Dad's Birthday to celebrate it also with Kaia, Gracie, Chasey and Michelle's birthday, its like a family reunion except we take gifts for each other on our birthday and we all get cake! I don't really have time to celebrate my birthday so I kinda just ignore it, anyway my debut as a WWE Superstar I went against Edge and won, it was seriously amazing! oh hey I have to I'm at Wrestle Mania this year accompanying my dad to the ring and keeping Paul Heyman away from interfering the match between .


	2. Prologue

_. 18th . September . 2006 ._

Angelina Stood In The Ring Holding The Women's Championship Over Her Shoulder holding a microphone in her hand as she looked at Vince that was holding a contract.

Angelina: If that is some kind of contract tricking me into leaving WWE then you can shove it.

Vince: Do you think I would do that to the Undertakers daughter?

Angelina: Yes you would Vince.

Vince looks At Her.

Vince: How can you Think so low of me?

Angelina: I have my reason's to Vince, now what is that paper for?

Vince: Can we get a table in here?

Some stage hands got a table into the ring and some chairs, Vince sat down on the once side of the table looking at Angelina.

Vince: Sit.

Angelina looks at him and sits down putting her title on the table, Vince pushed the contract towards her smirking, she picks it up and looks it over, she reads it over and turns to the next page.

Angelina: Do you have a pen?

She Heard the crowd gasp when she asked him for a pen, sense nobody knew about her being kicked out the Diva's division, Vince handed her a pen, she could hear the commentators going on about what was going on.

Jim Ross: What is she signing?

Michael Cole: I have no idea!

Angelina signed the contract and pushed it back to Vince and sat back in her chair.

Vince: Angel...I am taking away this title from you!

Angelina sat relaxed while looking at him, she was smirking as he picked up the Women's title.

Angelina: It's fine...I'm going after a better Title, Vince.

Angelina stood up and slammed the microphone down to the table and got out the ring, she made her way backstage and walked down the hall of RAW to her father's locker room, she knocks on the door and he opens the door, she walks in and he shuts the door.

Mark: I am So Proud of you.

Angelina: Thank you Dad.

Mark: Welcome sweetie.

Angelina: Do you think I can do it?

Mark: Of Course I do, I trained you myself.

Angelina: Glen also trained me with you, Dad.

Mark: I know but you got your strength from me.

Angelina chuckles and shook her head smiling as she sat down on the couch.

Mark: So when is our first match?

Angelina: I don't know...I was thinking at wrestlemania.

Mark: For my streak?

Angelina nods her head.

Mark: That's a good plan.

Angelina: Yeah.

Mark: I'll talk to Vince about that.

Angelina nods her head and sense that day she had became a WWE Superstar.

She tagged teamed with her father a few times but he turned on her and they Went to Wrestlemania 23 and had a match which she lost and their feud died down, she then formed a team with Randy Orton and became tag team champions with him once, they lost their first tag team title reign in July 2007 and they turned on each other, she then formed a tag teamed with her uncle later in 2008 the tag champions with him also they lost their first title reign together in 2008 4 months after they had won them Angelina turned on her uncle causing them to feud for months until Money In the Bank 2010 in a cage match which she won and their feud ended when her uncle started feuding with somebody else, later on that year she formed a tag team with The Miz at one point and they became tag champions, they lost the titles in 2010 in December The two turned on each other but never started a feud.


	3. Chapter 1

_. 7th . April . 2013 ._

Angelina watched the video of her Father and CM Punk, she had gotten involved in this when Punk called her nothing but a fake and she couldn't beat him no matter what, the two haven't had a match yet and it was gonna happen at some point, when she got pulled into the storyline also she was excited to work with her dad again, the video ended and she stood up from the crate she sat on backstage, she was gonna be ringside for the match, CM Punk was now doing his entrance she was going out after him, he finishes his entrance and there was a silence in the crowd.

**I'm A Ghost Of a Girl That You Looked Right Past I'm A Voice You Didn't Wanna Hear I'm A Page In A Book That You Read So Fast But I'm Still Here!**

Angelina walks out and down the ramp looking in the ring at CM Punk and Paul Heyman, some fans held their hands out for her to touch but her character never did touch their hands, she walks around the ring still looking into the ring at Punk and Paul, she stops by the commentary table and pulled out a chair and sat down and put on a pair of headsets.

Jerry: Looks like we are joined by the undertaker's daughter Angel Of Darkness.

Angelina: Hi.

A Loud gong rings through the arena and the lights go out and her father's them begin to play, her dad comes out and made his way to the ring, he got onto the steel steps and then got into the ring finishing his entrance, Angelina saw Punk holding the urn in his hands but ignored it, this was after all part of the storyline.

Jerry: So..this is the first time we've seen you tonight.

Angelina: Well Jerry, I didn't have a match tonight, I wanted to stay fresh if Paul Heyman does something he'll regret I can give him a beating here and then.

The Bell Rang and the match started, Punk slaps her dad and that set him off.

JBL: So Angel, what do you think of Punk's mind games?

Angelina: What do I think if it?

JBL: Yes.

Angelina: I think it's childish...he thinks he can win tonight by getting my dad counted out or getting my dad DQ'd, but he's gonna fail, I know my father.

Michael: So you're on your dad's side?

Angelina: I'm always on my dad's side.

Jerry: Are you against Punk disrespecting Paul Barrier?

Angelina: Of course I am, Look at him he thinks he can keep slapping my father to set him off more, not gonna happen.

Angelina saw Paul Heyman lurking in the background.

Angelina: I am gonna hurt that man so badly.

JBL: Paul Heyman?

Angelina: Yes.

Michael: Your father and Paul Heyman have a long history thought.

Angelina: Does it look like I care?

Michael: No.

Angelina: Exactly.

Michael: CM Punk did have the WWE champion for ov-

Angelina: Michael, why don't you shut the hell up, it would mean a lot to me...ugh look at that Paul Heyman.

Angelina stood up and took off her headset and walks up to the back of Paul heyman, she pulled his leg and pulled him off the apron where he was distracting her father, he fell to the ground and Angelina kicked him, her father nods his head once she looked at him, she smirks and stepped onto Paul's leg making him scream.

Angelina: Shut up!

She lifts her leg off his foot and walks to the steel steps and sat down on it looking at the match and glancing at Paul Heyman every few seconds, Angelina took her eyes off Paul to long when she felt a blow to the back off her head, she fell off the steel steps hitting her head against the steps again, she grabbed the back of her head rolling away from the steps, some medicals came up to her and pulled her away from the spanish announce table and to the barricade next to it out the way, they checked on her making sure she didn't get a concussion, she heard a table the ref counting and then she saw her father next to her crawling to the ring, he made it back into the ring in time, she pushed the medics away from her and slowly got up still holding her head, her eyes looked around until they landed on Paul Heyman, she made her way up to him he saw her out the corner of her eye storming up to him and he made a run for it, Angelina kept following him around the ring until she felt a kick to the side of her body, she knew Punk just kicked her when she came to close to the ropes, she hits the barricade hitting her head again against the barricade, after 10 minutes she got up and looked across the ring and saw Paul Heyman handing Punk the urn, she sneaked around without anybody noticing and tackled him off the steel steps, nut it was to late because Punk already hit her father with it in the back of the head, Angelina rush to the apron.

Angelina: kick out!

Punk turns to look at her but turned back just as her dad kicked out, they wrestled for a couple more minutes and Paul finally got back up, Punk went for the GTS but her dad countered and did the tombstone piledriver and pinned CM Punk, picking up the victory she smiles and walks around the steel steps and picked up the urn from the ground, she stood outside the ring holding it in her hands, her dad got out the ring and walked up to her, she looks at him and hands him the urn, he took the urn and she nods her head smiling a bit he got back into the ring as she clapped her hands, she walks around the ring and up the ramp making her way backstage as she clapped, she got backstage and walks down the hall opening her jacket, she took off her jacket and held it in her hand, she got to her locker room she puts her jacket into one of her bags and picked up all her bags, she walks out her locker room and walks down the hall to the parking lot, she got to her rental car and saw thousands of fans standing behind a fence taping videos and taking photo's she smiles a bit and opens the back of her car and puts in her bags she closes it and got into the drivers side and drove out the parking lot to her hotel.


	4. Chapter 2

_. 22nd . April . 2013 ._

Michael Cole: It's been 2 Week after Wrestlemania and Angelina hasn't been seen by anyone, but there is a rumour going around that she is here at RAW tonight and that she's going to be ringside for the match her Father, uncle and Daniel Bryan has against The Shield..if Daniel is gonna be able to compete, he's been attacked by The Shield earlier and he's missing also.

Jerry: Well I really hope to see her ringside or in this match against The Shield.

Angelina smirked looking at the TV in her locker room, she was in her attire and getting ready to leave her locker room and meet her father at the gorilla, she walks out her locker room after turning the TV off, she walks down the hall to the gorilla.

Mark: Hey teddy-bear.

Angelina: Hey daddy.

Mark: Ready to wrestle with your old man?

Angelina: Yeah.

Glen shows up and looks at them.

Glen: I'll see you both out there.

Mark and Angelina nods their heads and Glen went out.

Mark: see you out there.

Angelina: okay.

**I'm A Ghost Of A Girl That You Looked Past I'm A Voice You Didn't Wanna Hear I'm A Page In A Book That You Read To Fast But I'm Still Here!**

Angelina Hugs her dad and walks out.

Jerry: she's Here!

Justin Roberts: His Partner From Death Valley, Angel Of Darkness.

Angelina made her way to the ring and got in, she stood in the middle of the ring and lifted her hands up, she dropped them making flames come out of the ring posts, she smirks and walks to the ropes and leaned against them waiting for her dad to come out a loud gong rings out around the arena and the lights go out, His theme started and he came out and did his entrance, he got in the ring and took off his hood he looks at Angelina and she pushed herself of the ropes as he uncle got back into the ring, she walks up to her father where he stood in the middle of the ring, she stood in between her uncle and her father looking up into the crowd.

**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD!**

The 3 members Of The Shield came out carrying somebody and a title belt.

Kane: That's Daniel!

Kane Was About to storm out the ring but Angelina grabbed his arm.

Angelina: Don't! that's what they want!

Kane: But that's my tag team partner!

Angelina: You step one foot out of this ring and I will hit you so hard you won't be able to see straight for five months! got it?

Kane nods his head and her dad looks at her, she kept her glare on the Shield as they tossed Daniel over the barricade, the Three members of the shield jumps over the barricade and pulls Daniel up as Roman held the tag team title in his hand smirking, Dean got a microphone in his hands smirking as Seth held onto a knock-out cold Daniel Bryan, Dean looked into the ring directly at Kane.

Dean: Kane...aren't you gonna come and help your tag team partner?

Angelina turns to her uncle sending him a glare, her father also turned to Kane and sent him a glare.

Kane: No.

Kane walks to the ropes and got onto the apron, She and her father made their way to the corner.

Angelina: I'm starting things off.

Undertaker: Are you telling The Undertaker what to do?

Angelina: Yes.

Undertaker: You don't tell me what to do.

Angelina: I do, now get onto that apron.

Mark smirks and got out the ring onto the apron, Angelina turns around and sees Seth in the ring, she smirks as she stood relaxed in her corner, the bell rang and she made her way to the middle of the ring, Seth looks at her and begin smirking.

Seth: you're just a girl! haha.

Seth made his way to the middle of the ring still laughing, Angelina rolls her eyes as Seth kept laughing she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, she hits his shoulder holding the grip on his arm, she twists his arm again and ran to a turnbuckle, she jumps onto the ropes and does a springboard arm drag on him, she got up and saw Seth pulling himself to the other side of the turnbuckle looking at her shocked, she smirked and slowly walked up to him, meanwhile some doctors took Daniel to the back to check him over.

Angelina: Am I still just a girl? huh?

Angelina kicks him in the chest 4 times, he grabbed onto the ropes and she grabbed his legs and pulled him away from the ropes making him drop onto his back, she smirks and pulls him away from the ropes, she grabbed Seth's leg and pulled him to her corner and tagged in Kane, Kane got into the ring and Angelina got out the ring and onto the apron, Kane started working on Seth but he some how manage to slip away from Kane and superkick him him in the head and tag in Dean, Angelina leaned forward on the ropes looking as Dean attacked Kane even more, she felt a pair of eyes looking at her, she looks across the ring to The Shield's corner and sees Roman Reigns looking at her, She looks away and back into the ring hearing the Commentators blabbing about the way Roman just looked at her and how she looked at him.

Jerry: They already have Kane on the ground!

JBL: Never mind that, did you see how Roman and Angel just looked at each other?!

Michael: Only for a second!

Jerry: She better not join those guys!

JBL: She will! she might!

Michael: She won't!

JBL: I'm telling you she will!

Angelina ignored them and keeps her focus on the match, Dean tags in Roman Kane kicked Roman away as they where about to do a Tag team move, Kane crawled to his corner and tags in Undertaker, Undertaker got into the ring and start to unleash everything on Roman, Taker was getting fired up but Roman stopped it from going to far by spearing him, Roman covers him but Taker kicks out at two, Roman looks shocked and got up taking his eyes off Undertaker for a second and that was enough time for him to Tag in Angelina sense she was the closest to him, she got into the ring and looked at Roman, he looks at her and she moves closer to him, he moves back keeping his eyes on her, Angelina rush up to him but he rushed away to his corner tagging in Dean, she looks at Roman for a second but turns her focus to Dean.

Dean: Come at me, little girl.

Angelina glares at him and rush up to him pushing him into the Shields corner making him push Seth off The Apron, Angelina saw Roman still standing so she punched him off the apron, Angelina punched Dean a couple of times in the stomach, she got onto the second rope in front of him smirking, she start to punch his face several times with the crowd counting, she jumps onto his shoulders and does a hurricarana on him, she sits up on her knees and sees him still on his back, she slides up to him and covers him, he kicks out at 1 and a half she sighs and got up, she grabbed him by his neck and pulls him up, he start to claw at her hand trying to make her let go, she kept the smirk on her face and lifted him up in the air and does her finisher on him, She tags in her father and he grabbed Dean and applies his finisher move Hells Gate, while she and Kane rush up to the shield's corner stopping Roman and Seth from getting into the ring and breaking up the submission, Angelina Drop kicks Roman off the apron and slides out the ring Angelina sees Kane being pushed into the barricade head first, she rush up to Seth and does a flying clothesline on him as he turns around, she stands up and sees Roman breaking up the submission, Angelina slides into the ring and grabbed the back of Roman's neck and pushed him to the ropes, Angelina moves back and does a cactus clothesline on him knocking them both out the ring, she slowly stands up and hears a loud gong, she smirks and slides into the ring only to kicked by Seth and Dean multiple times, she felt them stop and heard their footsteps going to the other side of the ring, she looks up and sees them attacking her uncle, she slowly got up without anyone of them noticing it, she looks at Seth where he was kicking her uncle with Dean and Roman, they where near the ropes She rush up to him he turns around and sees her to late, she spears him out the ring onto the floor in front of the commentary table, she rolls away from him groaning out in pain, she heard the Shield's theme playing, she pulls herself up with the help of the commentary table, she leans against it and looks into the ring and sees her father getting out the other side, she looks next to her and sees Dean and Roman helping Seth up, she makes her way around the ring and helps her father out the ring along with Kane, They make their way backstage not looking back into the ring, Angelina looks up at the titantron and sees Roman looking at them, she shakes her head a bit they got backstage and took her father to the trainers room.


End file.
